Never Try to Lie to Yoruichi
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: Byakuya won't tell how he feels about Renji so Yoruichi resorts to drastic measures to force him to show how he feels and Ichigo needs to be more careful with where he stands. ByaRen


**A/N: My friends all started a challenge of writing a yaoi scene, so here is mine.**

**Never Try to Lie to Yoruichi**

"Admit it!"

"There is nothing to admit."

"Oh, come on, you know it's true."

"You must be confusing me with someone else, I do not engage in that sort of conduct."

The dark-skinned woman snorted. "Yeah, _sure _you don't."

Byakuya looked at her in the sternest and most noble expression he could muster under these uncomfortable circumstances. "I would prefer it if you didn't mention this insane notion of yours again, Yoruichi."

The woman flashed him a feline grin and said, "You know, being in love with your fukutaichou isn't such a bad thing."

The Kuchiki lord allowed his gaze to intensify into a steady glare before saying, "I am _not_ in love with Renji."

Yoruichi sighed and crossed her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Why not? What have you got against the poor guy?"

The man raised an eyebrow. "I haven't anything against Renji at all, I'm quite fond of him, actually, but I don't see how you can make an assumption like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go bring Renji back from training with Kurosaki before they kill each other."

Turning his back, the taichou left with a swish of his white haori, leaving Yoruichi to herself. The purple-haired woman glared for a few moments before a sneaky smirk slithered across her face and she cackled to herself. "Poor, poor Byakuya, it's not good to keep feelings bottled up inside the way you do. I'll have to help you let them out. Heh heh heh."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya stood near the doorway of Urahara Shoten, waiting for his wild fukutaichou to stop his petty argument with the strawberry so they could get going. It looked like he'd be there a while. 'Could Yoruichi be right? Do I harbour more than simple respect and affection for Renji? I have been thinking that the emotions I feel in his presence are the same as what I felt with Hisana.' That's when it hit him. Thinking of his late wife no longer made him depressed or sad. He'd finally gotten over her death. The only thing that could possibly have made him do that was . . . if he had fallen in love with someone else.

The man was so wrapped up in his epiphany that he failed to notice the black cat slinking across the floor of the shop. Yoruichi grinned evilly before shoving her feline body against the huge pile of boxes, causing it to topple over, right on to Ichigo's unsuspecting back.

The noble lord looked up as louder than usual curses and a big crash was heard.

He stood rigid as the scene before him registered in his mind. Renji was lying on his back, arms over his head and trapped beneath Kurosaki, who lay in a position above the redhead that made Byakuya's blood boil.

Ichigo didn't even realise there was an ominous figure approaching him when he was suddenly lifted into the air by a very pissed off Soul Reaper and hurled through the nearest window. Looking down at Renji, he saw the other Soul Reaper gaping at him in shock. "Taichou, what did you do that to Ichigo for?!!"

Byakuya just stared at him, his brilliant hair shining like blood against the hard wooden floor, the sunlight covering his body as it filtered in from the now shattered window. Renji noticed him spacing out and immediately became concerned. "Uh, taichou? Are you . . . okay?"

He tried to get up when he was suddenly slammed back down onto the floor by his taichou's heavy body. He tried to protest when the older man's mouth stopped him, the tongue shoved in almost choking him. Byakuya back off a bit and tried again, far more gently. This time, the fukutaichou settled into the situation, kissing his superior with similar ferocity.

"Uh . . . Seriously Byakuya, what the _hell_ did you think you were doi-" the teenager cut himself off, sinking back down onto the ground and mumbling something about going to bed to wake up properly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So, this was my oneshot. What do ya think?**


End file.
